Wait for You
by PrussianTails
Summary: "I'll wait for you." Matt said just as Mello was about to leave, earning a nod from the blond before he opened the door and left.


A/N: I haven't posted anything in a loooong time, but here is a one shot I was thinking about today as I listened to "Wait for You" by Atreyu. I'm on spring break right now in school but go back on Monday. This one shot is actually a bit of a surprise for my fiancé as she was complaining about needing a Matt/Mello fic and REALLY wants me to update Distorted or Wammy High, but I needed this first.

Wait For You

The sound of children laughing was around him, but he ignored it. They didn't matter. They always did this. Found him on weekends outside, no matter how often he changed his reading location. They'd poke at him and tease him for his hair and face, calling him a girl. He didn't particularly care. As long as they didn't actually disturb his studying, they wouldn't matter. They were nothing.

"Why is your hair even that long? You look like a giiiirl." One sang to him, making his friends snicker again. He rolled his eyes as he continued to read his book, but this seemed to irritate the other kid as he noticed the motion and he moved forward with a glare, mouth opening as if to insult him again, but he was cut short.

"What's it matter to you, anyways?" A new voice spoke up then, making himself and the other boys around him look up in the tree he had been leaning against. On one of the branches, another boy sat with his back against the tree, one leg stretched out over the branch ahead of him, the other dangling. He wore oversized goggles that covered his eyes even as he was obviously still staring at a game in his hands as he pressed the buttons. Red hair askew on his head. "I mean, really. Does it confuse you? Do you think he's cute and that makes you so defensive because you don't think you should like a boy?" The red head asked plainly, the slightest smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

The other boy growled in irritation before running off with his friends as he yelled back, "You're so gross, you stupid fag." This caused the red head to chuckle before he pocketed his game. He shifted and swing down from his branch, dangling before dropping to the ground. When he stood again, he held his hand out, "I'm Matt." He told him.

The blond took his hand in return, a look of total confusion, "Mello." The blond smiled wider, and Mello was mesmerized.

~A few years later~

"Son of a bitch!" Mello cried out as he tossed another notebook aside. Matt was laying on his back on his bed, head hanging over the edge as he held a controller, still playing his game as his hair hung down from his head.

"I don't know why you are getting so worked up, Mels. You still have top marks." He reminded him.

"No, I have second place marks!" He growled back glaring at his friend who just smiled a bit more, "You can either keep playing your games or you can get off your ass for once and help me, you know." He spat out at him, plopping in his chair with a sigh.

"Help you? How can I do that? I keep telling you that you need to relax more and forget about grade just once in a while if you want to do better. There is such thing as doing too much, you know."

"How the hell is that supposed to help? Obviously, I am missing things, otherwise I'd beat Near. It's idiotic and makes me feel stupid." He grumbled.

"That's what makes you feel stupid?" Matt chuckled, looking from his game for a moment, "Getting an A on a paper is stupid? Ok, we will have to inform everyone else. I bet you've never experienced a moment of stupor in your life. You always have something to say, and it's always witty, and almost always done before thinking." He accused.

"That's not true." Mello defended.

"Name one time you've ever been at a loss for words." Matt challenged, pausing his game to look at him more directly.

"Well, it's not my fault if nothing is ever unpredictable or inspiring enough to wow me. Come on, Matt. Look how we live." He gestured around them.

"Hey, I've experienced it here." Matt stated, gaining a disbelieving look from his friend which only made him smirk, "Tell you what. If I can prove to you it's possible, you have to take the night off and enjoy some non-study time with me."

Mello cocked a brow in interest, "Oh, I'd love to see that." He teased.

"Deal then?" Matt asked to confirm.

"Why not? It won't happen. Deal." Mello agreed, waiting. Matt's smirk grew in that moment and he flipped of the bed, landing with a teasing pose of 'ta-dah' and making Mello roll his eyes, "You're the idiot. That's not going to work, you know. I'm not that simplistic."

Matt chuckled, "Hey, that was just me getting up." He moved closer to the blond, "This.. This is me making you at a loss for words." He whispered, cutting off the blond's reply as he captured his lips in a firm kiss. Mello's brain short circuit in that moment and before he knew it, he was blinking away a daze with Matt pulling back from him, both short on breath. Mello's hands had moved, one around Matt and the other up his chest and around his neck, yet he didn't remember ever moving.

"Wha-? Wow.." He stuttered out, enjoying as Matt's face lit up with his smile.

"Well, I'm glad you responded so positively. I really took a risk there." He admitted.

"You win." Mello told him simply before pulling him back in and kissing him again. That night was spent with the two best friends getting to know one another all over again as the played video games, talked, and cuddled close together, sharing sweet kisses between it all. It was like a whole new door opened to Mello. A door of possibilities.

It wasn't until morning that it was shattered, when Roger dragged them into his office with Near and informed them of L's death. But even then, Matt held a small victory within him that Mello still wasn't silenced by the news like he had by Matt's kiss.

That night, Mello told Matt his plans to leave and how he'd do anything he had to to survive. He told Matt he had to stay and wait until Mello sent for him when it was safe, to which Matt reluctantly agreed. That night, Mello crawled into Matt's bed after a shower, making sure that someone who cared about him would be his first. He didn't wait for Matt to fall asleep, nor did they exchange sweet promises of a future together. Pleasure was over, and this was all business. They already said their good-byes and Mello nodded before walking towards the door.

"I'll wait for you." Matt said just as Mello was about to leave, earning a nod from the blond before he opened the door and left.

It started with a kiss and turned out something else  
The blood coursing through my veins, I think of no one else  
I never believed in much, but I believe in this  
I'm incomplete without you, I'd kill to taste your kiss

I'm lost and lonely  
Scared and hiding  
Blind without you

When the world comes crashing down  
And the skies begin to fall, I'll wait for you  
When the days grow old and long  
And my skin turns into stone, I'll wait for you  
When the pain it seems too much  
And my heart starts beating out of touch  
I don't need a thing, I'll wait for you

Mello had worked diligently after leaving Wammy House to work his way up in the ranks. He had managed to get away from England and to the States where he was helping Rod Ross, a high-end mafia boss. He had stuck true to his word and did anything he had to to work his way up. He learned who to sleep with, who to kill, and how far he could trust the people around him. It didn't take long to make his way up to the point where he was leading the family just under Ross himself. The man trusted Mello over the others and valued his input.

But the days seemed to grow longer, and the nights sleepless. The longer he was away, the more he felt like he was losing himself to his persona. Was all of this worth it? Matt's face would flash in his mind multiple times a day, and any time he managed to drift to sleep, he'd wake with a start either from his desires or his fears that the red head had gotten involved somehow. He never wanted to imagine him doing the things Mello had. Each night, he stared at his phone, wanting to contact the other. He knew he could. Nothing was written down or saved, but he knew exactly how to get ahold of him safely. Yet he never did. As time passed, he started to fear more and more for his own safety. The more he needed his friend by his side, the less inclined he was to call out to him for help.

It's all so different now, emotions burn me out  
I have a lifeless touch, this distance leaves no doubt  
I fear it all too much but part of me believes  
As the years pass away you made me recognize

I'm lost and lonely  
Scared and hiding  
Blind without you

When the world comes crashing down  
And the skies begin to fall, I'll wait for you  
When the days grow old and long  
And my skin turns into stone, I'll wait for you  
When the pain it seems too much  
And my heart starts beating out of touch  
I don't need a thing 'cause I'll wait for you  
Yeah, 'cause I'll wait for you

Matt was growing restless as he waited for a word from Mello. Any word. He at least needed to know the blond was ok. It wasn't hard to break through the technology here, especially since L wasn't running it anymore. He easily hacked into the records and found everything he needed about Mello's possible whereabouts. He didn't care about his promise to wait. He was still going to do that. But he knew Mello. The blond would wait until the last possible moment to call for help and Matt would make sure he wasn't too late.

He tracked the blond closer and made his way through crappy motel rooms near him at all times. He kept out of sight and hidden, being careful not to get involved in anything else going on and get on any radar. He spent a lot of time in his rooms, holed up as he hacked security camera's and the like for visuals. The first time he saw Mello on camera, he was shocked. He was leading a group of men in a supply run, leather pants tightly wrapped around his legs and hugging his ass as he got out of a SUV, barking orders. It seemed so off, yet so like the other teen. He watched him as much as possible, sending small interferences when the wrong people seemed to be getting close. Even helping make sure surveillances were clean of his face and helping make the traffic systems in his favor. Once, as he watched, he saw Mello say something to his men before he looked straight up at the camera with a knowing glare before continuing. He thought the blond would call that night, but he didn't. So, he continued to wait.

When the world comes crashing down  
And the skies begin to fall, I'll wait for you  
When the days grow old and long  
And my skin turns into stone, I'll wait for you  
When the pain it seems too much  
And my heart starts beating out of touch  
I don't need a thing, I know I don't need a thing  
I'll wait for you

All hell broke loose soon after. Matt watched as Mello was surrounded and explosions began to sound around him. He transferred his feed to his tablet and threw his computer in his bag. He looked down at it as he headed towards his door to see Mello stop against a wall and look up at the camera near him. His persona dropped for the smallest moment and silently, Matt read his lips, _'Matt..'_ He said with a look of apology on his face before another crash sounded and he took off again. Matt also ran, getting to his car in record time as Mello pulled on a gas mask and armed his own detonator, waiting to the police to reach him.

Matt pleaded inside for Mello to stall as long as possible as he raced through the streets, knowing the exact route he needed to take at the moment. But his screen lit up with another explotion just as he rounded a corner close to the base, and the world was in chaos. His own eyes were wide as his screen went black and he could hear his blood in his ears. He didn't stop as he parked behind a building close buy and ran straight into the frenzy before him. The emergency response time wouldn't take long, even with the possible hold ups he had set up for this instance. Luckily, he knew exactly how to get where he was going and he pushed into the crumbling building and flames. It didn't matter if he died if Mello did. Or if he got caught with the blond. He couldn't continue any longer without him, though.

When he reached the control room, he found Mello in the debris under a table he had hid under. Part of his skin was burnt for sure, and he had to risk moving him. He pulled the blond into his arms, ignoring the other bodies lying around them as he took off once again through a tunnel used by the family in situations like this as he heard the sirens get closer. Getting out was a little harder as they were surrounded now, but fortunately the tunnel led them out where no one was looking closely, and he was able to get Mello to his car.

He didn't return to his last room, instead he had a safe house at the ready stocked with medical supplied and first aid kits. He had been prepared for events like this and didn't even think twice before he stripped the blond down. Cleaning his wounds and bandaging them up. He even had an IV drip for him for fluids as well as pain medication, prepared to help the blond get well again. He didn't care how long it took, Mello was his everything.

A groan escaped the blond as he was being sent the pain meds, eyes cracking open with tears in his orbs. He finally focused on the redhead and tried to speak his name, only to be hushed. "Don't worry Mels.. I'm here, and I'll wait for you." He promised again. Mello gave him a small smile through his pain as the drugs entered his system and he passed out again, allowing Matt to get to his tedious jobs to nurse him.


End file.
